1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is trailers, more particularly the field of the invention is trailers which are useful for the transportation of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable that vehicle transport trailers be so designed so as to carry the vehicles to be transported efficiently.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,767 to Stewart discloses a vehicle transport system which can carry up to seven vehicles. The system includes ramps at various levels which are movable between positions for loading and unloading of the vehicles to be transported to accomplish and efficient loading arrangement, and also includes two ramps which are positioned over the cab.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,717 also discloses a seven vehicle transport system and incorporates ramps which are movable between different relative positions for loading and unloading.
It is also desirable for a trailer to be easily loaded and unloaded. U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,489 to Hoy discloses a trailer which has an adjustable upper level for ease in loading and unloading.
For frontloading trailers, the hitch can oftentimes be a hindrance during loading and unloading. U.S. Pat. No. 2,131,949 to Helmig and German Patentschrift No. 473,690 disclose two trailers which incorporate means for moving the hitch out of the way to accomplish loading and unloading at the front end of the trailer.